The technology relates to a vehicle power supply apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle.
Various proposals have been made on a vehicle power supply apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-36557 proposes a power supply apparatus that generates electricity by means of regeneration performed by a motor generator, such as an integrated starter generator (ISG). The power supply apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2014-36557 includes electricity storage devices such as batteries, i.e., a lead battery and a lithium-ion battery that are coupled in parallel to each other. This configuration allows for charging of not only the lead battery but also the lithium-ion battery by means of electric power derived from the regeneration, making it possible to increase the regeneration electric power and enhance an energy efficiency of the vehicle accordingly.